candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 256
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 72 | previous = 255 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 257 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 30,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *There are only 25 moves to clear the jelly. *No candies fall on the left side. *There are 12 jelly fishes behind marmalade, but there is a row of four-layer icing above them. **With only 12 jelly fish, it also mean that a maximum of 36 single jellies will be cleared by them. Hence, the remaining 36 single jellies have to be manually cleared. *With only 25 moves, clearing the jelly is fairly challenging, and a decision must be made by the player as to where you start. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points , which is more than the two-star target score. Stars Strategy *To complete this level, make a striped + wrapped combination where the jelly is, then use the fishes to clear the rest of the jelly. *One thing to be aware of is that there are a total 36 double jellies meaning that the board has a total of 72 required hits. You are also given 12 jelly fish meaning that the fish alone will clear a maximum of 36 (12 x 3 jelly hits per fish) jellies when all are set off. This means that you need to hit at least 36 jellies before the fish allow you to clear the level. A vertical striped candy on the left side will take off as much as 12 of the required 36 jelly hits required to clear the level. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to clear the jellies. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points. Hence, a two star score is guaranteed and an additional 3,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Since no candies spawn on the side where the jellies are, it means that the probability of huge point cascades decreases once more matches are made. It also mean that there will be isolated jellies once there are no more matches on the side where the jellies are. Since the amount of jelly fish is insufficient, striped candy combinations are a must to clear the remaining jellies. All these will often give the player more than 3,000 points. *Given that the prospects of huge point cascades are limited, the player can either complete this level in as few moves as possible or in the case of Facebook, create more special candies. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #36 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 72,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-28-14.png|Mobile version Level 256 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Delicious Drifts levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Levels which are impossible not to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Hexagon levels